Tourments
by Ayuky
Summary: "Le destin et l'avenir sont tellement cruels, ils ne nous laissent aucun indice pour y remédier s'ils ont décidés de nous jouer des tours …" Juste les pensées de Fili et Kili au pied de la montagne solitaire. [PDV de Fili en premier / DRABBLE / SongFic]
1. Fili

_Salut ! Me voici avec une fiction en deux drabble vu que mon inspiration pour Victime n'est pas au plus haut. Voilà, j'espère que ça se laisse lire ! :) _

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (bien dommage) et je ne suis pas rémunéré pour l'écriture de ce texte. Ce serait absurde, j'écris tellement mal x)_

_Au faite, j'écoutais "C'est ma faute" de Kyo en écrivant ce texte. Ca pourrait être chouette de l'écouter lors de la lecture. :)_

* * *

Quand j'étais petit, j'étais si heureux. Heureux d'avoir un petit frère. C'est tellement rare. Alors je l'ai chéri, il était tout pour moi à cette époque. Mais qu'en est-il maintenant ? Je ne sais pas. J'avoue qu'au fil des années, mon amour fraternel à changer. Je l'ai aimé autrement que comme un frère. Et je l'aime toujours autrement que comme un frère. C'est tellement absurde ! Que m'a-t-il pris à ce moment-là ? Maintenant, je ne sais plus faire marche arrière …

Quand nous avions entendu parler de la quête de notre oncle, nous nous sommes entrainés ensemble pour être fin prêt le jour j. Nous avons essuyé plusieurs refus de Thorïn et sans notre chère mère, nous serions toujours dans les montagnes bleues à l'heure qu'il est.

Nous voici donc au pied d'Erebor, cette montagne qui a bercé mon enfance de par ses récits et ses chansons. Je me souviens, j'étais toujours fasciné par les récits conté par Thorïn. A l'époque, je n'imaginais pas sa souffrance. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de la ressentir. Si proche mais à la fois si loin de son but … Kili, de cinq ans mon cadet, ne comprenait pas tout le temps les paroles de notre oncle. Maintenant, quand je nous regarde, je suis triste … J'ai peur. Peur de ce qu'il va arriver à présent. Quelque chose me dit que la bête est encore là, enfouie sous son or, enfin, sous l'or du roi sous la montagne, Thorïn Oakenshield.

Pendant le voyage, plus nous approchions, plus Thorïn était sombre et de plus en plus froid. Kili et moi parlions souvent de cela. Nous pensions à chaque fois que la maladie de la lignée de Durin avait fini par s'emparer de son esprit. Alors, toujours la même question me traversait. Allais-je moi aussi avoir cette maladie de l'esprit ? Après tout, j'étais l'héritier direct de Thorïn. Le trône me reviendrait de droit si Thorïn venait à décliner. Je n'osais pas en parler à Kili. Pour moi, il reste jeune et insouciant. Même avec ces cinq années d'écart. Ce n'est certes pas beaucoup, mais pour moi si. Il restera toujours le petit nain maladroit et fonceur. Et je n'avais pas envie qu'il se fasse du souci pour moi, il devait avoir autre chose en tête et je n'en faisais pas partie.

Kili, mon cher frère, j'ai tellement peur ! Si tu savais, je t'aime tellement ! Mais comment te le dire ? Et puis, avec cet elfe, cette barrière ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?! Mon amour pour toi est indécent, je le sais. Mais par pitié, pas cette elfe ! Tu as tant changé mon Kili … J'aimerais tellement te le dire. Mais pour quoi ? Pour risquer que tu me repousses ? Ou de mettre une énième barrière encore entre nous ? Non, je ne le veux pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Et maintenant, au pied de cette montagne, je pense. Je devrais te le dire. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui nous attend ? Nous pourrions mourir dans dix minutes comme dans trois jours ! Le destin et l'avenir sont tellement cruels, ils ne nous laissent aucun indice pour y remédier s'ils ont décidés de nous jouer des tours …

* * *

_Dites ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite review ! :3 Toutes critiques est la bienvenue tant qu'elles restent constructive !_


	2. Kili

_Hello ! Voici la suite ! Je remercie PetiteLoutre qui a pris quelques minutes de son temps pour me laisser une petite review ! Qu'importe le contenu, c'est chouette d'en recevoir ! _

_Voici le point de vue de Kili !_** Je me suis inspirée de la chanson Le chemin de Kyo** ! :) Normalement c'était Pardonné mais, sous bons conseils, je vais reprendre celle-ci pour le dernier chapitre.

* * *

Mon cher Fili, si tu savais tout ce que j'aimerais te dire ! Mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. J'ai peur de te faire du mal ou de me heurter à un mur. Tu sais, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. J'aimerais te parler de mes tourments. Mais je vois dans tes yeux quelque chose qui change. Je ne sais pas dire quoi malheureusement et cela m'attriste. Nous nous disions tout avant. Aujourd'hui, tu t'enfermes peu à peu dans une tour sans porte ni fenêtre. Tu m'écoutes mais moi, je ne peux t'écouter. Parle-moi mon frère, je t'en supplie.

Nous avons fait tellement de chemin, affronter tellement de danger. J'ai peur Fili, peur pour nous deux. Que va-t-il nous arriver à présent, maintenant que nous sommes prêt du but ? Crois-tu que la mort nous attend derrière cette porte ? Ou est-elle encore loin ?

Remarques-tu toi aussi le regard de notre oncle ? Il s'assombrit à chaque pas que nous faisons vers cette maudite montagne. Je crois, au fond, que nous aurions dû rester dans les montagnes bleues. Nous y étions tellement bien. Je me souviens des contes que Thorin nous racontais sur Erebor. Tu crois encore que je ne comprenais pas à l'époque mais tu te trompes, j'étais bien conscient de tout ce que notre oncle a enduré. Je vois aussi tes tourments. Tu te demandes sans doute si la folie des Durin prendra place dans ton esprit quand tu monteras sur le trône. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu y résisteras. Tu es fort mon frère, je le sais depuis longtemps et tu le montres souvent. Même quand tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme.

Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi cette Elfe. Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Je sais ce que tu ressens, tu crois que j'ai trahi mon peuple. Sache que non. Ce n'est qu'un flirt, cette fille est éphémère. Tu le sais qu'il ne peut rien se passer entre elle et moi mais tu t'obstines. Tu ne vois rien, tu es aveugle, comme un enfant. Je t'aime Fili. Je ne peux juste pas te le dire. Je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre … J'ai vu ta façon de changer, j'ai décelé tes sentiments. Tu m'aimes aussi. Mais nous sommes idiots et têtus. Je suis sûr que même après notre mort, auprès d'Aulë, nous garderons cette fierté qui nous empêchera de nous déclarer. Pour sûr que c'est indécent. Deux frères ne peuvent pas s'aimer plus que fraternellement. Et puis, nous pouvons. Notre oncle était aussi amoureux de son tendre frère. Tu n'as peut être rien vu mais moi, je n'ai rien raté. De sa tristesse dans ses yeux quand il parlait de lui, du regard de notre mère quand il en parlait. Ne décelais-tu pas un peu de dégout ? Après, tu viendras dire que c'est moi l'insouciant !

Maintenant, au pied de cette montagne, je réfléchis. Que deviendrais-je ? Que deviendrons-nous après tout ça ? Quelque chose se prépare dans l'ombre. Je crois que la maladie de notre oncle nous perdra … Notre destin est tracé Fili et seul Aulë en est témoin …

* * *

_Je vais sans doute faire un troisième pour la fin de la bataille des cinq armées ! Bah oui ... faut bien près tout ça ^^' _

_Review ? :3_


End file.
